


My Heart, My Love, My Everything.

by SwanQueen_Kalex_Wayhaught218



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Girl Penis Emma Swan, Hurt/Comfort, Intersex, Mild Smut, Minor Violence, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 08:28:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14766083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwanQueen_Kalex_Wayhaught218/pseuds/SwanQueen_Kalex_Wayhaught218
Summary: Emma Swan-Mills was shot on a call out, and taken to hospital. She is rushed into surgery, but makes it through. Her wife Regina is pregnant with their child, and is so scared after the accident, she barely wants to leave her wife's side. But who shot Emma, and who is the new threat in Storybrooke.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own the rights to any of these characters.  
> I hope you enjoy this story.  
> SwanQueen is my OTP.  
> This story contains G!p, so if this is something you don't like then this is not the story for you.  
> I will definitely try and upload more chapters to this story every week, just bare with me as I get kinda sidetracked with other stories and other ideas. But I will try my best for you guys.  
> Please don't be shy to leave feedback, I would love to read your comments on how you like my story and if you think something could be written better, or if you just don't like it.  
> Thank you for reading and I hope you all enjoy.  
> Cheers :)

Maybe this was a bad idea, maybe I should have just stayed at the station when my father told me to. But I was stubborn, and acted like an idiot, and now I was paying for it. Regina was going to be really mad at me, for rushing in and not thinking first. I was lying here, on the cold damp ground, staring up at the darkness. All I could think about was Regina and Henry, and how I might never see them again. How Henry was going to grow up without me, how our baby Regina was carrying would never know who I was. Apart from the idiot that went off half-cocked without back-up, and then getting herself killed.

_"Emma!"_

She thought she might have been hearing things, she swore she heard her name. That can't be right, no one even knows where she is.

_"Emma!"_

She hears it again, this time it sounded closer, and it sounded like her mothers voice. She tried moving, tried lifting her head, but the pain was excruciating. She moved her legs, wait. She moved her legs, that means they were fine and she probably wasn't paralysed. She ran her hands over her body, over her stomach, she felt warmth and stickiness. That's right, she was shot in the stomach.

"Emma!"

Her mother was really close now, she tried again to sit up. She adjusted her eyesight and noticed a light, it was faint but it seemed to be getting brighter. _'Oh great, I'm dying.'_ She thinks to herself. Then she heard footsteps. She tried calling out again.

"I'm here, help."

"Emma! Where are you sweetheart?"

Her throat was a little dry, so her voice came out all raspy. But she tried again.

"I'm here Snow, please help."

"Oh my god. Emma!"

Snow came running to her daughter and knelt down beside her. Emma felt such relief that her mother was there, and she started crying.

"Oh Emma, baby. Don't cry, I'm right here. Where does it hurt sweetheart?"

Snow shone her light down Emma's body, and gasped in shock when she saw all the blood. She pulled out what looked to be her phone and called someone.

"David! I found her, we are about 500 metres to the left of where I left you. Please hurry, she has been shot and I think she has lost a fair amount of blood."  
Snow hung up the phone and threw it on the ground next to her.

"Mom."

"It's ok Emma, I'm right here, I'm not going anywhere." Snow pulled her sweater off and then held it on the wound, Emma hissed at the pain she felt.

"I wan...want Reg...Regina. Where is Regina? REGINA!"

Snow tried consoling her daughter, but she was a wreck. All she wanted was Regina.

"Honey, Regina is coming. You just have to wait a little longer ok."

"Please. I want Regina."

Emma was sobbing, Snow tried hugging her daughter, and was wiping her tears away. Then they heard more footsteps.

"Snow! Emma!"

It was David.

"Regina!"

Emma called out to her wife.

"Emma." David knelt down and put his arm on his daughters shoulder.

"Emma. Regina is with Ruby and Mulan. They are on their way sweetheart."

"I want Regina."

Emma was hysterical, calling for the brunette. She was grateful that she had her parents by her side, but if she was going to spend her last moments lying here, she wanted her Regina with her. Her father was checking out her wound, while her mother was checking her for any other injuries.

"What happened Emma?"

David was asking her questions, trying to keep her conscious. Emma felt tired, like she just couldn't hold her eyes open any longer. She heard her parents voices, but they sounded so far away. She was scared, why wasn't Regina here. Snow was shaking her daughter, trying to get her to respond. Emma was losing all the colour in her cheeks, and her eyes were rolling into the back of her head.

"Emma! Please wake up sweetheart. We are going to get you to the hospital, Regina is coming honey. Please stay with me." Snow was in tears, David grabbed his phone and called Regina.

"David! Please tell me Emma is ok."

"She was responsive when we found her, but now she is going in and out of consciousness. She was crying for you Regina, how far away are you?"

"I'm almost there, please try and keep her awake."

David nodded then hung up the phone.

"Emma, baby girl. You need to stay awake for me, Regina is almost here."

"Regina, Regina. Please, I need Regina."

Snow was holding her hand and had her head laying on her shoulder.

"Give her some space Snow." David cupped Emma's cheek and started shaking her gently.

"Come on Emma, you can't leave us. You need to stay awake, Regina needs you baby girl. Henry needs you, the new baby needs you Emma. Stay with us."

"DAVID! SNOW!"

"Over here Regina." David called out, Snow shone her torch and saw three silhouette's making their way to them.

"Emma!"

All of a sudden Regina was dropping herself down next to David, and she grabbed Emma's hand in hers while she cupped her face with her other hand.

"Emma baby, I'm here. Please open your eyes for me sweetheart." Regina leant down and kissed Emma's lips, they were starting to get cold and they were chapped.

"Emma, open your eyes for me. Please baby, open those beautiful eyes." Regina was sobbing, David put his hand on her shoulder.

"We need to get her to the hospital." Regina nodded.

"She doesn't want you to use magic whilst you're pregnant Regina." Snow deadpanned. Regina glared at her and Snow flinched.

"I'm well aware of that Snow, but Emma is a little more important right now. I need to get her to the hospital, and you will not sit there and tell me how to handle this situation."

Snow nodded her understanding, she knew better then to argue with Regina at a time like this. She also knew that Regina would do anything in her power to protect her family. Regina leant back down and kissed Emma's cheek, then whispered in her ear.

"I'm taking you to the hospital now Emma, please stay with me baby. I need you ok, don't you dare leave me. Don't you leave our family, we all need you. I can't live without you darling."

David, Snow, Ruby and Mulan were all standing there watching. Then Regina turned to them.

"David, I'm gonna need your help. You need to carefully pick her up and then I'll transport us to the hospital."

David nodded and rushed forward, bending down and gently picking his daughter up and holding her close to him.

"I'm coming too." Snow moved forward.

"No, I need you to go with Ruby and Mulan and stay with Henry." Snow went to argue with her, but decided against it when she saw David looking at her with pleading eyes.

"Ok, but you have to call and let me know how she is going."

"Of course. Ready Charming?" He nodded his head, Regina stood close to David and put her arm around his shoulder and her other hand firmly on his bicep. Next moment there was purple smoke and they were gone.

A few seconds later they were in the hospital.

"Help! Someone please, we need Whale."

David was calling out, a few nurses turned their heads to see what all the noise was. When they saw their Saviour in the arms of Prince Charming, they ran towards them.

"Where is Whale?" Regina demanded, and one of the nurse took off towards the front desk. One of the other nurses told them to follow her into one of the rooms, and Charming placed his daughter on the bed. Whale then came running into the room.

"What do we have here?"

"It's Emma, she's been shot. You have to help her." Whale moved to Emma's side and started looking her over, he then told the nurse to go and prep the operating room for surgery.

"Is she going to be ok?" Regina was still standing by Emma holding her hand, demanding to know if her wife was going to be ok.

"Well it looks like she has lost a bit of blood, but we won't know the extent of her injuries until we take her into surgery. Who shot her?"

"I'm not sure exactly, David?"

"I don't know either, we got a call in about a disturbance out by the forest. Then Emma left without telling me, so she went alone." Whale called Emma's name, but she was unresponsive.

"Ok, I'm gonna have to get her to surgery." Him and a nurse started wheeling the bed out of the room, Regina still never left her side. When they got to the lift Whale turned to Regina.

"You're going to have to stay here, Madam Mayor." Regina was crying and nodded her head. She then leant down so her lips were next to Emma's ear.

"You are going to be ok Emma, I'll be right here waiting for you. You come back to me ok, I need you sweetheart. Don't leave me, you are strong and you will make it through this. I love you so much Emma, so so much."

She then kissed her on the lips and let her go.

"You bring her back to me Whale." Regina sobbed, Whale nodded then pushed the bed into the lift. David was standing by Regina and wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

"Emma is a fighter, she isn't gonna let this beat her. She has so much to live for, she has you and your little family to fight for. She is coming back to you Regina, she loves you so much."

Regina leant her head on David's shoulder and nodded. Then he turned them around and lead her to the waiting room, to wait for Emma.

**SQSQSQSQ**

It had been at least five hours since Whale took Emma away, and Regina was getting annoyed that there was no word about Emma's condition. She asked the nurses at the desk, but they kept telling her she was still in surgery. She hated the wait, she needed to know how her Emma was. Snow kept calling every fifteen minutes for updates and it was frustrating her to no end. She knows Snow is just worried for her daughter, but she is just as worried and if there was any news David would have called to let them know. Henry was fighting to stay awake, calling for Emma. Regina just wanted to go to him and hold him, but she couldn't leave the hospital. She was not going to leave Emma.

"Regina, David." Whale just came in to the waiting room. Regina shot up.

"Is she ok?"

"Surgery went well, we were able to stop the bleeding. She was shot in the abdomen, and we were able to successfully remove the bullet. She is in ICU and is heavily medicated, she should wake up in a few hours." Regina sighed in relief.

"Can I see her?" Whale nodded.

"Yes, I'll take you to see her now." Regina turned to David.

"You go Regina, I'll go home and let everyone know how Emma is. We will come back in a couple of hours."

"Thank you David, please tell Henry his mama is going to be just fine."

"Will do, see you soon." David hugged Regina then left, and Whale took Regina to see Emma. She walked into her Sheriffs room, took one look at her and burst into tears. She walked over to her bed and took Emma's hand gently in hers, then she leant down and kissed her softly on the cheek.

"Hello darling, it's Regina. Surgery went well, and you are in recovery. You came back to me, you did so well sweetheart. Now you need to rest and then get better, and I will not be leaving your side."

She pulled the chair close to Emma's bed and sat down.

"Your father went home to let everyone know you're ok. Henry has been asking for you, Snow is with him. They will come and see you in few hours, after you have rested. I'll be right here my sweet girl, I will not leave your side. I love you Emma."

She then rested her head down next to Emma, and closed her eyes.  
**\--------**

A few hours later, Regina started to stir. She felt someone squeezing her hand, her eyes flew open and she looked up at Emma.

"He-y you." Emma was awake.

"Emma, you're awake. How are you feeling?"

"I'm actually a little thirsty." Her voice sounded really raspy, Regina kissed Emma's hand and smiled at her with tears in her eyes.

"I'll get you some water." She let go of Emma's hand reluctantly and stood up, then she went over to the table next to Emma's bed and poured her some water. She put a straw in the cup then moved to stand next to Emma.

"Here you go sweetheart, small sips ok." Emma sipped the water, then when she had enough Regina placed it back on the table. Then she grabbed Emma's hand again.

"What happened Regina?"

"You were shot, we bought you to the hospital and then you were in surgery. Whale said it was a success, and you should make a full recovery." Emma nodded, then pulled Regina closer.

"How are you baby?"

"I'm ok, you scared me though. I thought you were going to leave me, leave us." Regina started crying again, Emma had tears in her eyes as well.

"Come here love." Emma pulled Regina's hand, Regina walked closer and leant down and rested her head on Emma's shoulder. Emma stroked Regina's back and kissed her head.

"I love you so much Emma, I was so scared."

"Hey hey hey, shh it's ok. I'm right here baby, I'm not going anywhere, I will never leave you."

"You can't promise that Emma."

"I can promise you that I will never leave you if I can help it, nor will I go anywhere without back-up again."

"Who shot you Emma?"

"I can't really be sure."

"What do you mean?"

"It was pretty dark but there were a few voices I remember."

"Who's were they?" Emma pulled Regina closer and kissed her hair, rubbing her hand up and down Regina's back.

"Well I remember hearing Will's voice."

"Will Scarlett?"

"Yeah, and I also heard Robin's voice. But I can't be sure which one shot me. There was a third voice but it was sort of muffled a little, but it sounded like a woman."

"A woman?"

"Yeah."

"Why were you out there in the first place Emma? You know I don't like it when you go anywhere without back up."

"I know, I'm sorry Regina."

"Hey, you look at me Emma Swan-Mills. Don't apologise darling, not for wanting to help people. But just for future reference, take someone with you ok."

"Ok, my love. I promise." With that, Regina leant in and gave her wife a deep kiss. Then she climbed up next to her love and Emma wrapped her up in her arms. They looked into each others eyes and Emma noticed just how red and puffy her wife's eyes were.

"I'm so sorry Regina, I never meant to make you cry. I never want to hurt you, or Henry. I'm so sorry I was an idiot, even though you knew what you were getting yourself into when you married me." Regina chuckled and buried her head into Emma's neck.

"But I promise, from now on I will always think before I act ok. I can't afford to be reckless anymore, not with our little girl on the way. I don't ever want to miss a single moment of her life. I love you so much Regina, and our children."

"I love you too my darling Emma, so very much." Regina kissed her wife on the lips then snuggled back into her chest. Emma put her hand on Regina's rounded tummy and rubbed softly, then she kissed her wife on the forehead and they both fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter isn't as long as the first, just a filler for you guys.  
> I'm working on the 3rd one now, hopefully it will be longer as I start getting into the investigation on who was behind Emma's shooting.  
> Cheers for the lovely comments guys :)

A week after the shooting, Regina was able to take her wife home. That made Henry so happy also, as he no longer had to sleep near a crying baby and he would be back home with his mom's where he belonged. He missed his mothers over the week, as much as he loved his grandparents and uncle, he just wanted to be with them.   
Even though Emma was released from hospital, she was still supposed to take it easy and wasn't able to go back to work yet until she got the all clear from the doctor. Not only that, she had to endure Regina who wouldn't let her do anything but rest. She loved her wife for it, but there is only so much she can handle. She was an active person, never one to sit still for too long. So it was starting to grate on her nerves, not only that, she wasn't allowed any unhealthy food either. She just wanted a bear claw for breakfast, but all she got was a bowl of fruit and two pieces of dry toast.

"Regina, love. I really appreciate everything you're doing for me. But sweetheart, I really don't need you to be so coddling. I'm healing fine, and I can handle a bear claw for breakfast." They were sitting in the living room, Regina just having bought Emma her breakfast when the conversation came up.

"Darling, you were just shot. You could have died, I'm just trying to look after you and try and make sure you make a full recovery."

"I know this baby, I do. But you can't babysit me 24/7, I can do small things for myself." Regina started getting a little emotional then, and Emma knew she stuck her foot in it.

"I almost lost you Emma, I would have had to raise Henry and our daughter on my own, without you. I can't do it Emma, I can't do any of this without you. I need you, and I love you so much. The thought of you not being here with me to enjoy these moments, well it's too hard to think about. I like looking after you, you're my wife ok." Emma felt like a shit for making her amazing wife cry, so she grabbed her arms and pulled her into her chest. Regina nuzzled her face into the crook of Emma's neck and sobbed.

"Hey my love. I'm sorry, I never wanted to make you cry. It just felt a little overwhelming ok, I am grateful for everything you're doing, I am. But I just feel so useless right now. You're seven months pregnant and running around taking care of me, when I should be taking care of you." Regina clung even more tightly to Emma, and Emma just held her.

"Please Regina, I'm sorry baby. I'll try to be a little more gracious ok, I just hate being stuck in the house." She heard Regina's sobs subside a little and she pulled back a little to look Emma in the eyes. Seeing her wife with red rimmed eyes and tears streaming down her cheeks, broke her heart. So she leant in and gently cupped Regina's face, planting little kisses all over.

"I can't lose you Emma, I'm sorry I'm a little overbearing. But I just want you to get better, I need you to get better. So that we can find out who this new threat is, and make sure they don't hurt anyone else."

"I know sweetheart, I know. I promise you that as soon as I get the all clear, I will find whoever did this." Regina leant her forehead on Emma's and sighed deeply. Then Emma kissed Regina showing her just how much she loves her. 

**_KNOCK KNOCK_ **

Regina rolled her eyes, hating that her moment with her wife was interrupted.

"I'll be right back darling." Emma sighed and nodded. Regina then got up off the couch, brushing her fingers over Emma's arm. Then Emma fell backwards on the couch and threw her arms over her eyes. There has to be a way she could start searching for whoever it was that shot her, if only she could remember the woman's voice. It sounded familiar, but with it sounding muffled she didn't know how she was going to place it.

Footsteps broke her thoughts and a hand was placed on her shoulder, her eyes snapped open and she was looking into her mother's eyes.

"Sorry Emma, I didn't mean to startle you. I just wanted to come by and see how you were feeling. Regina say's you are doing better today." Emma sat up and made some room on the couch for her mom to sit down. She looked up and saw Regina standing in the doorway.

"I'll go make us some tea." Then left Emma and her mother to talk.

"How are you feeling sweetheart?"

"I'm ok mom, just tired I guess."

"Are you not sleeping properly?" Snow looked at her daughter with concern.

"I'm sleeping ok mom, just a lot going through my mind. I'm trying so hard to remember who the woman's voice is, but when I get close to recognising it, I start to get a headache. It's so frustrating, and then there is Regina who worries about my every move which makes me worry about her and whether or not she is looking after herself properly."

"Oh honey, Regina is just scared. She also just wants you to get better, we almost lost you Emma."

"I know mom, but I wish she would just take it easy, for the baby."

"The baby is fine honey, and you know what Regina is like. She cares so much about others, that she sometimes forgets to look after herself. If you would like, maybe I could spend a little more time here, just to help her out." Emma looked at her mother with tears in her eyes, even though she has been part of a family for a couple of years now, it still surprises her just how much she craves these moments with her mother. She threw her arms around Snow and started sobbing.

"Oh my sweet girl, hey, shh don't cry honey." Snow held her as she cried, rubbing her back and whispering words of comfort into her daughters ear. 

"Is everything ok in here?" Regina had walked back into the living room, and upon seeing Emma curled up in her mother's arms crying she immediately put the tray with the tea on it down onto the table, and rushed forward.

"She's a little emotional, I think she is just tired and overwhelmed with everything that has happened." Emma then pulled away from her mother and held her hands out for Regina. As much as she loved her mother, she really needed her wife in this moment. Regina squeezed in next to Emma and pulled her into her chest.

"You're ok Emma, I'm here. Just let it all out my darling." Emma sobbed into her wife's neck, leaving Regina's blouse wet with her tears.

"I offered to come help you during the day, so that you can relax a little more." Snow announced. Regina looked up her with a small smile on her face.

"As grateful as I am for your offer Snow, you really don't have to do that."

"It's no problem at all Regina." 

"Let her help baby, you need to rest as well." Emma piped up, her voice a little muffled in her wife's chest.

"Very well, dear. If that would make you happy, then I would love for your mother to come and help." As much as Regina and Snow use to fight, they came to an understanding that they would try to get along for Emma and Henry's sake. 

"Thanks love. I'm really tired, I might go and lay down for a few hours. Do you mind Regina?"

"Of course not darling. Do you need me to come with you?" Emma nuzzled her cheek against Regina's and kissed her softly.

"No, you stay here and finish your tea. I'll be fine."

"Ok sweetheart, but if you need me, let me know ok." Emma rolled her eyes a little.

"Yes dear." As she stood, she felt her wife slap her butt.

"Cheeky." Regina smirked at her. Then Emma leant down and gave her wife a loving kiss.

"I'll see you later mom." She kissed her mother's cheek and walked out of the room. Regina settled back onto the couch with her cup and placed her hand on her stomach, rubbing softly. Snow smiled at her daughter in-law.

"I really cannot wait to meet my granddaughter." Regina looked up and smiled.

"I can't wait either, it will be nice to have another baby in the house. Time seemed to fly when Henry was a baby, I miss it."

"It will also be nice to share the responsibility this time around as well."

"Yes it will. I'm excited to share this with Emma." Snow and Regina smiled at each other and Snow noticed Regina's eyes becoming misty. She leant over and placed her hand on Regina's arm.

"Everything is going to be fine Regina. I know you're worried about Emma, but she is strong. She will be fine and we will catch whoever did this to her ok."

"I hope so Snow, and they will pay." Snow nodded and then moved her hand from Regina's arm, then poured herself some tea and sat back into the couch.

**\------------**

A couple of hours later, after Snow had left, Regina went upstairs to check on her wife. She walked into their room and saw Emma curled up on her side, wrapped around Regina's pillow. She smiled lovingly at her, knowing that when Emma was sick or hurt that anything of Regina's always bought her comfort if she physically couldn't be there with her wife.

She walked quietly over to Emma's side of the bed and sat down on the edge, then put her hand on Emma's leg. She sat there watching her wife sleep, breathing in and out. Thinking about how just over a week ago she could have lost her. She started tearing up again, and wiped angrily at the tears as they slid down her face. Emma must have known that her wife was feeling distressed, because she opened her eyes and turned over slightly. Seeing her wife sitting behind her with tears in her eyes made her turn quickly, ignoring the pain in her abdomen and gently pulled her wife into her arms.

"Hey baby, what's wrong? Why are you crying?" Regina nuzzled into Emma's chest sobbing.

"Stu-pid hormon-es. I'm so-rry Emma." Emma shushed her and pulled her gently up on to the bed, and laid against the bed head and Regina tried curling up as much as she could with her belly, against her wife's chest. Emma placed a kiss on Regina's head and rubbed her hand up and down Regina's arm, comforting her.

"Don't ever apologise for feeling like this Regina, it's been a pretty emotionally draining week. You're entitled to breakdown every now and then, although I wish you had of woken me up my love."

"You looked so peaceful dear, I couldn't wake you. Especially after not sleeping properly the last few days. You need to rest Emma."

"So do you baby. You're pregnant, you need to take care of yourself as well." Regina sniffled, Emma was always looking out for everyone else.

"I promise I'll try Emma."

"That's all I ask honey." She pulled Regina closer and kissed her head again then rested her head on her wife's. Closing her eyes, she fell asleep again.

**Author's Note:**

> I originally was gonna write this as a stand alone, but I think I will add more chapters.


End file.
